


Unpredictable

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, everything is consensual I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Alex and Maggie get a little bored with their sex life and spice things up a little.orThe one where Maggie wakes Alex up by making her come.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of happened.... sorry not sorry? 
> 
> Also I tried to make it very clear that everything is consensual... consent is v important

Alex and Maggie liked to get crazy, especially in their sex life. A few months into their sex bet they started to get a little bored with the idea. Mostly because Alex won 99% of their pool games and she was running out of new ideas.

They were at the bar and Alex had just won the third game of the night. It was getting late and Maggie assumed they'd be heading home after this game. She walked over to Alex, wrapping her arms around Alex from behind. She rested her head on Alex's shoulder and asked, "so, what are we doing tonight? Have you thought of a new way to get our freak on?"

Alex stood in silence for a moment, lightly rubbing her thumb against Maggie's hands. "I don't know, Mags. I'm all out of ideas... I've got nothing."

"Alex Danvers, sex addict extraordinaire, can't think of a new freaky way to get her girlfriend off? What kind of nonsense is this?" Maggie laughed, peppering Alex's neck with kisses. She loved how much Alex love having sex with her. And she loved that Alex was always finding new ways to do it.

"Shhh! Maggie! Not so loud!"

"Alex, we've literally had sex in that booth over there. I think people know."

"I- uh- well- still, Maggie. We don't need to preach to the world about how much sex we have."

Maggie spun Alex around to kiss her. "We don't have to, but it's kind of fun!" Maggie turned and dragged Alex towards the exit. 

By the time they got home, neither of them were feeling desperate to push the other against the back of the door as soon as they walked through the entryway like they usually were. So they sat down on the couch and turned on Netflix. But Alex felt obligated to put some effort into their night, so she pulled herself into Maggie's lap and started a heated make out session, complete with wandering hands and unsolicited moans. After a while, Alex pulled back. 

"I'm sorry Mags, I'm just not into it tonight. Maybe we could cuddle instead?"

Maggie pulled Alex down so they could lay on the couch. "I'm not feeling it either babe. What has happened to us?" She laughed. "We're turning down an opportunity to have sex... this is ridiculous."

"I know... and it's not that I don't want to have sex with you! I do! All the time really! But we've just been trying new things all the time and I dunno, it's like the predictability of trying new stuff is getting boring?"

"Only we could manage to make kinky sex boring, Danvers..." Maggie chuckled. 

"It's not the sex that's boring! The sex is amazing! It's just predictable... I dunno, maybe I'm just being silly."

They cuddles and watched tv for a while until Maggie said, "What if I've got an idea... to make it... unpredictable?"

Alex looked at Maggie. "I'm listening."

"How would you feel about being woken up because I'm trying to make you come?"

"Like... having sex while one of us is still asleep?" Alex asked. 

"Well, sort of yeah. Like seeing how close to an orgasm we could get each other before the other wakes."

"That sounds incredibly hot." 

"So you want to give it a try?"

"Yeah I do. If I don't like it I'll tell you. Well, after I wake up..." 

\----

Alex and Maggie were laying in bed, Maggie scrolling on her phone, Alex reading the latest scientific journal article, when Alex suddenly rolled over to face Maggie. 

"Mags,"

"Yeah, Al?" Maggie looked over the top of her phone at Alex. 

"I know I wasn't into it earlier... but our conversation has left me a little... needy."

"Needy, huh?" Maggie put her phone down and rolled on top of Alex. 

"Mmmm"

"What kind of needy are we talking?" Maggie asked in between kisses. 

"I just need to come... and then we can sleep. Promise."

Maggie quickly pulled their pyjamas off and shifted so her thigh was pressing into Alex's centre. 

"Use my leg, baby. Take what you need." 

Alex started slowly her grinding her hips up into Maggie's leg. Maggie did the same, resting most of her body weight onto Alex, adorning her with kisses. They were both sleepy and didn't have the energy to put a lot of effort into it, so it took longer for them to come then it usually did because of the slow movements. 

But when they did come, they came hard and together. And then they faded into sleep. 

\----

When morning came, Maggie woke first. If she was being honest, she hadn't slept very well, excited by the idea of what she was going to get to do if she woke first. 

Convenient for her, Alex was laying on her back, arms splayed above her head, giving Maggie easy access. 

Maggie started by caressing Alex's breasts, coaxing her nipples into taut peaks. She took a moment to thank whatever gods she could think of that Alex wasn't ticklish. 

She moved down to Alex's centre, lightly massaging around her entrance. She was careful not to pull the blanket off of Alex, so the change in temperature wouldn't wake her. She was surprised to feel Alex's arousal already dripping onto the sheets. 

Maggie moves to slowly circle Alex's clit, and gently pushed one, then two fingers inside her, curling into and pressuring her g-spot. Maggie kept her movements slow and deliberate, working Alex towards an orgasm. 

Alex's walls were clenching, and her clit was pulsing, just moments away from coming. Suddenly Alex's eyes shot open and she gasped loudly. The sudden overwhelming arousal pushing her over the edge. 

"M- Ma- Maggie!" Alex cried out. 

Maggie didn't stop until she had worked Alex through her powerful orgasm. When Alex's body relaxed, Maggie pulled Alex in close to her and kissed her. 

"Oh my god, Maggie. That was the best way to wake up..."

"It was that good, huh?" Maggie laughed. 

"All of the pleasure and none of the build up? Yeah, you could say it was good." 

They laid in silence for a few minutes. 

"Do you need anything, Mags?"

"No, I'm good Al. I just wanted to make you feel good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good for now. Let's go shower, maybe I'll change my mind there." 

Maggie crawled out of bed and winked at Alex as she headed towards the bathroom. 

Alex wasted no time in following, calling after her, "you are such a tease, Sawyer!"

"Yeah, but I'm your tease, Danvers!"

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave comments and kudos, they are the most lovely form of validation!
> 
> Also leave me prompts @piece-of-my-harto on Tumblr!


End file.
